Lazor
"Lazor" is a former Dark Hutner and member of the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood. History "Lazor" originated as a Matoran on the Southern Continent, where he lived peacefully. However, while with a group assigned to retrieve valuable resources for the village, he and his team were almost killed by Rahi. The group was then sent to the land of Karzahni to be "fixed", the Turaga thinking the accident was caused by their own carelessness. On Karzahni, Matoran "Lazor" and the others were transformed by the entity to be "the perfect living weapon." Only "Lazor" survived the procedure. Karzahni had tried making him completely robotic, but it only worked halfway, giving him his Scissor Blades and a half-robotic mind. However, he had many flaws, the main one being that since his mind was half-robotic, he also still had a free will and decided to rebel against the ruler. Later, he escaped Karzahni's realm, taking a Cordak Blaster with him. Years passed after his abandonment of Karzahni. During this time, he was isolated on an uncharted island, he trained secretly, improving his speed, stealth, strength, accuracy, and weaponry. Finally, all his stats were perfect for him, and he left the island he was on to go join a group who would accept him. He then found, while on his new quest, a being named "Airwatcher", who took him to "The Shadowed One". He was accepted, but he wasn't given a codename, mainly because he didn't have anything special about him. "Lazor"'s first mission was to create a boulder huge enough to destroy a camp of Vortixx on the shores of Odina. He did so and threw the boulder down a ledge, killing some of the Vortixx. The others he viciously murdered with his Cordak Blaster. Soon after, he invented a paralysis gun, which would freeze enemies and improve mission success by about thirty percent. When tested on his second mission, he finished and succeeded about ten hours before his expected time. Then, after a few other missions, his gun wasn't doing as good anymore, and it decreased his mission success rate. He then stayed in his lab all day for three days, creating and perfecting the ultimate weapon: the Proto-laser. Once it was finished, he demonstrated it's raw power to "The Shadowed One" by attaching it to his helmet and firing. After the demonstration, "The Shadowed One" was impressed and finally thought of his codename: "Lazor". After the recreation of Spherus Magna, "Lazor" was given his next assignment: infiltrate the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood base and find out what they're planning. He was teamed with another Dark Hunter known as "Roxos". The infiltration was successful until Metrados found out about their mission and had them thrown into cages above boiling plasma. They later accepted an offer to join the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood. Abilities and Traits "Lazor" wasn't really patient, and his plans for infiltration nearly always involved something exploding. After his training, he had become faster, stronger, and better prepared. He doesn't wear a Kanohi, but the helmet does have a super powerful laser on it. After his many years of training, "Lazor" became faster and stronger than ever, allowing him to run faster than a Proto-Lion and letting him lift huge boulders without strain. He also improved his accuracy, which now allows him to hit insect Rahi from two hundred feet away without killing it. He also used Protodermis and minerals he found in the ground to create weaponry. He carries his head laser, which causes the laser itself to blow up when it makes contact with the ground. He also carries a Cordak Blaser and a paralysis gun. His Scissor Blades can absorb the laser and fire it out in the shape of an "X". Trivia *"Lazor" was originally a MOC named "Berserk" (not Dark Hunter codename), and he had Zaktan's head over the regular Toa head, but after he was MOCed into the above picture, his name was changed. *The head laser was inspiered by "Avatar: The Last Airbender" character "Combustion Man," who can firebend (shoot beam-type thing) with his mind. *The Paralysis Gun is custom made. *His gun arms are Carapar's arms. *His mask looks like a sky-adapted Kakama Nuva, but it's a powerless helmet. **It is also proven that he dosen't have a Kakama because he trained to acquire his extreme speed. Category:Dark Hunters Category:Shadow Makuta Brotherhood Category:Matoran Category:Matoran Universe